1. Field
This application relates generally to engine nacelles.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A nacelle is a casing or housing that holds an engine and/or other equipment on an aircraft. Nacelles are often coupled to an underside of a wing, for example, by a pylon. At present, nacelles are typically made from multiple pieces or cowlings which meet at lines, seams, or junctures referred to as splits. Splits in the nacelle introduce perturbations to air passing over the nacelle and such perturbations can increase not only drag forces on the nacelle itself but also drag forces on adjacent and downstream surfaces of the aircraft. For example, splits may increase drag forces on the adjacent wing. Thus, providing a nacelle that minimizes drag forces on the aircraft remains a significant challenge in aeronautical engineering applications.